Downward Facing Dog
by diamondwine
Summary: Loki learns a few yoga poses and gets creative with them.


My spine tingles as I stand in mountain pose at the top edge of my pink yoga mat. I recognize the sensation as two Jötunn-cold fingers dip along my back. I twitch but keep my hands supinated, eyes closed as I laugh quietly; I hadn't even heard him step up behind me.

"Good morning, Loki," I smile.

"Why do you do this every other day, Vickie?" he asks in a sensuous whisper, drawing his cold fingers back up the part of my spine that is exposed in the army green tank top I'm wearing. He presses harder this time, and I'm forced to gasp and lean up and away from his touch.

"Loki, move," I say with concentration as I spread out my arms in a flourish and touch the floor beneath my feet with ease, not needing to bend my knees in the slightest to make my palms align perfectly with the flat surface. Loki laughs and his cold hands grab my hips.

"I'm doing yoga," I explain with slight irritation. I begin to extend my legs back when Loki eventually moves. His bare pale blue feet defrost a bit and send a sinuous evaporation into the air. I watch as the markings on his toes dissipate and become a gentle pale creamy shade once more.

"Yoga," Loki repeats, echoing the word without knowing what it means. I inhale as I move into high plank and exhale as I roll through vinyasa flow, into upward facing dog. It is here that I find Loki standing in front of my mat with his arms crossed, staring down at me with interest. I grin.

"Well, if you're going to stare, you might as well join me. Grab that mat," I instruct, leaning onto my left hand as I point in the corner, where a red mat sits beside my blue yoga block. Loki grins mischievously and walks over to retrieve the mat. He spreads it out close to me, his eyes remaining on me as I move into downward facing dog and begin to extend my left leg into the air. He doesn't bother to go through vinyasa to match my flow, and instead places his big hands on the red mat and copies me, never losing his balance as he mimics my warrior one pose. I gaze over at him for an instant after having my eyes fixed on the ceiling. He watches me intently and I laugh. He looks like a marble statue in a pair of green flannel pajama pants, his peck twitching a moment as he reaches his hands higher in the pose. Loki doesn't laugh but instead remains totally balanced. I stare a moment, surprised at how easily and gracefully he moves for a man who has never even tried yoga before.

"What is the significance of this…yoga?" Loki asks, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose to copy my breathing.

"You think I have these hips naturally?" I respond sarcastically. Loki laughs in his throat with a closed mouth, and as I begin to move through vinyasa flow again, he copies me, lowering himself on his arms very low, rolling over the toes, and pushing into upward facing dog.

"This is easy. It's hardly exercise," he says confidently, in a completely unstrained voice.

"Shhh," I breathe. He smiles toothlessly as I lead him into warrior two, extending my front leg a handful of times to work the upper thigh. Loki's body moves with grace and agility, in perfect time with my movements. I go through the same sequence and work the opposite thigh in warrior two. But when I come back to forward bend with straight legs, Loki cannot touch the floor and groans with displeasure before standing up straight and placing his hands on his hips to stare with some disbelief at the way I am able to hug my arms around my legs, face on my knees, my ponytail dusting the mat in this upside down position. I bend into chair pose, and Loki ventures to mimic me again, having much more ease in bending his knees. I inhale and exhale only through my nose, and after about eight breaths, it starts to burn. Loki stares over at me with a crooked smile and I can tell that he's growing uncomfortable in the legs.

"Feeling the burn yet?" I ask, cocking a brow.

"You know, women generally have more lower body strength than men," I explain, gazing out the window where the sun is peeking in brightly at the two of us. Loki grumbles with difficulty and nearly topples over before standing up completely straight. I remain in chair pose for three more breaths before standing up with ease.

"No matter. I make up for that in other ways," he retorts, flexing his arms, and I stare at the beautifully sculpted musculature of his abdomen and torso before continuing to do up dog down dog flow. Loki sits on the mat and watches me, my hips undulating with the waving of my spine. This is one of my favourite techniques and I perform it with perfection and comfort. He decides he can manage my next move and copies my upward gaze with my hands and feet planted firmly on the floor.

"What's this called?"

"Table top," I respond with relaxation.

"And this one?" he asks when I move into bridge pose. I tell him what it's called. After this pose, he decides he's finished, and watches me with supreme interest as I continue my sequences, moving through side plank and locust, bobbing my legs up and down to work my glutes. I become so focused on what I'm doing that I don't notice Loki get up and move behind my mat. It isn't until I rest in child pose that he touches me again, his hands enveloping my buttocks and squeezing them. I gasp and sit up straight, and when I do this, Loki grasps the opportunity to clasp my neck in both hands, leading me back until I can see his eyes in this new upside down position, the top of my head resting on his bare chest. He smiles, massaging my throat before trailing one hand down my shirt.

"I like that pose. What was it called?" he asks quietly, in a voice that drips lust into my ears.

"Child's pose," I breathe as his lips encroach mine. I feel a rough shove as Loki pulls my waist against his front, pressuring his groin against my behind.

"You're really flexible, Victoria," he says once he allows me to breathe, "Shall we test that?"

"What?"

Before I can tell up from down, Loki has me pinned against the mat, my hands secured in place by the weight of his large palms as he begins to rut against my backside, arousing himself. His breathing at the back of my head no doubt begins to arouse _me_. He eases up after a moment and pulls my right hand behind my back. I lie my head down and moan, unsure what to expect. Loki pulls my other arm behind my back and holds my limbs in place before leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"Don't move," he says, slowly letting go of my wrists. I keep them in place as he begins to pull at the waist band of my underwear and pajama shorts. Slowly, and tantalizingly, Loki pulls them down my body, until they're around my ankles. He pulls them off before unfolding my arms.

"Get into that pose again," he orders in a lusty mumble.

I extend my arms and press my forehead to the floor in child's pose, feeling the air move behind my exposed buttocks as Loki stands up a moment. I can tell without looking that he's taking off his pants. He then leans down again and I feel his hands trail up the back of my tank top as he slides it off me, massaging down my arms as he wrangles it off. Loki travels down my back slowly with kisses. I begin to sit up, so that my hands and knees rest on the floor. I arch my back into cat pose and he laughs beneath his breath. Loki snakes an arm around my front and reaches unceremoniously for my clit. I jerk in shock as he kneads it with his forefinger and thumb. Loki laughs and stops, my legs having parted like waves, my knees now making contact with the cold floor on either side of the mat. Loki's chest presses against my back as he suddenly snatches my arms out of my control and pulls them behind my back again.

"Be a table top," he says right into my ear. I want to laugh at the way he says this, but the wanton ring of his words causes a shiver to emanate from between my spread legs and ripple all the way to the tips of my toes. I move forward and plant my hands on the mat before turning to find Loki sitting on his knees, hands patiently resting on his thighs. I get into table top pose and Loki reaches for each of my ankles, wrapping his svelte fingers around them and smirking as he pulls them apart. I try not to look down at what he's doing and close my eyes, relaxing and stretching in the pose. When Loki's mouth makes contact with my heated quim, I gasp and nearly lose balance. Loki pauses to steady my hips.

"Don't move—stay just like that," he demands, all the domination in his voice causing me to grow with anticipation. Slowly, Loki releases my hips and plants his hands on the floor in front of him, underneath me. He leans in with hunger at the part of me exposed right before his verdant gaze. I feel his breath linger there, tauntingly.

"Don't move, Vickie," he says gravely, and I fight the smile growing upon my lips. He exhales hotly against my sex before planting a gentle kiss at the centre. He kisses it again, and again, opening his mouth a bit more with each osculation. I begin to moan as he slithers his tongue between the lips, which I can already feel pulsing with blood and need after he'd teased the sensitive bud between them. And then my butt cheeks are in each of Loki's palms and he nuzzles between my legs like a dog dying of thirst. I squirm and screech, wanting to pull my hands up off the mat and shove them frantically through his onyx locks, the feathery softness dusting my inner thighs as he pushes his nose against my clit, licking me vigorously on the inside. I fight the urge to grab and scratch down at him, moaning and keeping my hands planted firmly on the mat. My fingers begin to scratch against the foamy vinyl surface. After about twenty seconds of this activity, my legs begin to shake and I can't help but clamp down on Loki's face with my knees. His hands squeeze my butt before he lets go and pushes my knees in opposite directions with a wicked smile before continuing the libidinal invasion, exhaling heady breaths that make it feel like there's a fire between my legs; they start to tremble again and my arms grow weak under the weight of my body.

"_Loki_…I can't—"

He presses his hands firmly down on my breasts, leading me to lie on my back with a small collapse. My legs still shaking, pulse sped thoroughly up, Loki laughs. He traces his hands down my legs and I gaze up at him as he licks his lips.

"I'm not done testing you," he says in such a voice that I could have orgasmed purely by the sound of it.

"Get into bridge," he demands. I try to regain my composure, lying so that my neck and the back of my head, and my arms are rested comfortably against the mat. Part of me fears what Loki will do next; I don't want to end up paralyzed, but the game becomes too arousing to stop and I shift my body obediently, my feet planted on the floor and legs apart to give him access to me. Loki thumbs my clit again and I tremble a moment. And then he supports my lower back with a palm before pressing two slender fingers inside of me. I moan and lean my waist upwards, the better to deepen the penetration of his digits. He begins to massage slowly and firmly inside of me, reveling in my tortuous moans. He bows his head to kiss the mound of my crotch a moment before he starts to push and pull his fingers in and out of me rhythmically. I have to move my head, as not to injure my neck. And my lower back drops so that I've got my legs spread on either side of him when Loki pauses to pull my waist closer. He rubs the outside of my skin with his left hand, massaging the fingers all over my pelvic bone until he meets the fingers that are massaging me from the inside. I gasp at the odd electricity of this sensation and whimper his name incoherently; I know exactly what he's trying to do. Loki rushes his fingers in and out until the overstimulation causes me to squirt. The clear fluid dampens his abdomen, and Loki smiles knowingly down at me, where I'm now a blushing and panting mess. He then clutches his erection and doesn't wait until I finish spasming to shove his cock deeply into my sopping wet flesh. He gives a powerful thrust, his whole body quaking and the eyes rolling closed for a moment as he forces every inch into my tight walled quim. When he looks down at me again, his black tresses dust his sharpened cheeks, and a shade is created about his eyes from the way that he tilts his forehead down, creating a sinisterly sexual expression about his face. Loki bites his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Vickie," he breathes, swaying his hips in a circular, figure eight motion, unconvinced that he has fit as much of himself inside me as will allow.

"You're always so tight," he breathes through his teeth before inhaling sharply as he slowly relieves me of a few inches, only before shoving himself back in and grunting, causing me to jump a few inches up the mat. I can tell that he doesn't want to come yet, after pulling out in a reluctantly slow manner.

"Get on your hands—on your knees," he breathes with overwhelming need. I turn hastily so that I am in cat pose again, and Loki latches onto my hips, getting between my legs. He parts the lips of my sex with two fingers, teasing my clenching opening with the head of his cock. I groan and lean back into him. Loki laughs, slapping my wet flesh with his hardened length, yet not daring to enter.

"Beg," he says flatly.

"Fuck you," I spit. I feel a harsh slap on my behind and Loki's hands gently encircle my throat again as he pulls me up into a kneeling position.

"What did you just say to me?" he asks with domineering vigor. I smile, reveling in the feeling of his teeth baring gently into my shoulder. I laugh a moment, and hear a low giggle out of Loki, who fades from character for an instant.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight the rest of the week," he warns, his hands trailing from my throat down my body. He pauses to grip at and massage my breasts while kissing my neck. His hands land on my sex again and he peels open the slippery organ to fiddle with my clit some more.

"You want to be a bad girl?" he growls. And the next thing I know, he pushes me into cat pose again and shoves his stone hard erection deep inside of me. I scramble forward in some surprise, clawing at the mat. Loki grabs my hips, digging his nails deliciously into them, but not enough to hurt me beyond pleasure. I moan as he gives a passionate thrust, and another, and another, before grabbing a tuft of my hair gently with one hand, clasping my thigh with the other, and fucking me in a manner that causes my butt to make a smacking sound every time it comes into contact with his hips. Loki begins to moan and I feel that we are both close.

"Turn around," he inhales, pulling out unexpectedly. I do as I'm told and Loki grabs me into lotus, guiding me to rest my palms on the mat, before hooking his arms under my knees to hold my legs apart. He fucks me mercilessly in this position for a minute before allowing my legs to drop and pulling me up where I can wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hold onto me," he instructs in a loving tone, our stomachs sliding in sweat, expanding and compressing in time against one another. I plow my hips down on him to meet his thrusts, and when I come, I swear that I nearly black out in the moment of bursting pleasure and release, Loki's seed coolly dousing my soft and sore insides. Loki's body quivers, his cum slowly leaking out from between my open legs and anointing his thighs.

"Holy shit, Vickie," he breathes, and his face is beautifully flushed, the eyes closed as I gaze up at him. I tuck the hair back behind his ears as we catch our breath. I squeeze my muscles gratefully around his girth, where he slowly softens inside my depth, eliciting a few gentle moans from his flushed lips. He opens his eyes and gazes down at me with utter satisfaction. He smiles at me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I like yoga. We should do it every morning," he says. And I laugh.


End file.
